memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
R. Richards
Corporal R. Richards was a MACO assigned to for its mission into the Delphic Expanse between 2153 and 2155. In September of 2153, Richards participated in the mission to rescue Jonathan Archer, Commander Tucker, and Kessick from the trellium mining planet. He was the first MACO who descended into the cave and fired at the mine guards. ( ) Later that month, Richards was part of a security detail tasked to stop a group of invading Xindi-Reptilians. Archer ordered him to accompany him and the two split off from the rest of the team. Near the airlock to the Xindi-Reptilian warship, Captain Archer was attacked by one of the Xindi soldiers and knocked to the ground. Richards attacked the Xindi-Reptilian and knocked him unconscious with his stun baton. ( ) In November of 2153, Richards, S. Money, and Lieutenant Reed engaged armed Triannons in a corridor during their try to retake Enterprise. Richards was shot in the back by one of the Triannon. ( ) R. Richards took part in the combat exercise between the MACO and several Earth Starfleet officers due to a conflict between Major Hayes and Reed. His opponent was Sub-Commander T'Pol, who knocked him several times to the ground. At one point, when T'Pol was put off guard by the behavior of Commander Tucker and Amanda Cole, Richards knocked T'Pol to the ground. ( ) In 2154, Richards was among the MACO commando which beamed on board the Illyrian starship to steal the necessary equipment for Enterprise and had to face several Illyrian guards. ( ) Corporal Richards was also part of the rescue team for Hoshi Sato and beamed on board the Xindi Insectoid ship. During the following shootout with the Xindi-Insectoids, MACO S. Money was wounded and Richards escorted Money back to Enterprise. ( ) When Enterprise tried to destroy the Xindi weapon, three Sphere-Builders appeared on board the Earth Starfleet ship and damaged it heavily. Richards was part of the commando which tried to stop them but was not successful. ( ) Also in 2154 he was part of a MACO contingent who tried to stop a group of Augments from rescuing their "father," Doctor Arik Soong. He was hit by a disruptor shot. ( ) Later that year, he escorted Arik Soong to his quarters alongside Jonathan Archer when he was attacked by the rogue Augment Malik. ( ) The same year, Corporal Richards guarded the quarters of the Andorians Shran and Talas on board Enterprise. Talas approached him to be her "final conquest" before marriage, him but when he resisted, she knocked him unconscious after both shared a hand-to-hand combat. ( ) Appendices Appearances * (played by Paul Sklar) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * (played by Jermaine Soto) ** Background information R. Richards was primarily portrayed by stunt actor Paul Sklar, who received no credit for his appearances. Due to re-use of costumes and name tags, Jermaine Soto also portrayed Corporal R. Richards in the fourth season episode . His name was not mentioned on-screen, but his tag and rank insignia can be clearly seen. fr:R. Richards Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel